Unsaturated fatty acids consist of monosaturates and polyunsaturates (PuFA). There are two classes of PuFA's, omega-3 and omega-6 which are considered as essential fatty acids (EFA) because humans, like all mammals, cannot synthesize them and most obtain them in their diet. Omega-3 is represented by alpha-linolenic acid (LNA) and linseed flax has the highest linolenic content of major seed oils. LNA is metabolized to eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexanoic acid (DHA), increasing the chain length and degree of unsaturation by adding double bonds to the carboxyl group. Humans and animals can convert LNA to EPA and DHA.
Essential fatty acids have several vital functions: they increase metabolic rate, improve metabolism, increase oxygen uptake and increase energy production. EPA and their derivatives are components of membranes surrounding cells; they are required for the transport and metabolism of cholesterol and triglycerides; they are required for normal development of the brain and for brain function in adults; and from EPA's the body makes hormone-like substances called prostaglandins which have important regulating functions in the body, i.e. they regulate arterial muscle tone, sodium excretion through the kidneys, platelet stickness, inflammatory response and immune functions.
In addition to being essential for normal growth and development, omega-3 fatty acids may play an important role in the prevention and treatment of coronary artery disease, hypertension, diabetes, arthritis, and other inflammatory and anti-immune diseases, and cancer.
Linseed flax is grown primarily for its oil which has many industrial uses; manufacture of paints and coatings, oil cloth, printing ink, soap, patent leather, core oils, brake linings, etc. Linseed oil is also used as an anti-spalling and curing agent for concrete surfaces including highways and bridges.
Linseed oil is used as an industrial oil because of its drying property, i.e. ability to dry rapidly to form a durable film upon exposure to air. The drying property of linseed oil is due to the high content of unsaturated fatty acids, particularly linolenic acid. The linolenic content of Canadian flax cultivars varies from 49-62% depending on cultivar and growing conditions. Temperature during seed formation and photoperiod influences the degree of unsaturation of the fatty acid in linseed oil. Cool temperatures and longer photoperiod increases linolenic content. Other factors which may affect the variability of linolenic content are soil moisture, soil fertility and presence of disease.
High linolenic flax oil provides a valuable improved source of omega-3 fatty acid for human nutrition, animal feed and pet foods.
Higher linolenic content of linseed oil is desirable for most of the industrial uses and may result in new industrial uses.
Clearly, there is a need for high linolenic acid flax.